


Honeymoon

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Astoria Greengrass - character, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Honeymoon, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea is dappled with sunlight and Draco thinks it's the second most beautiful vision he's ever had the privilege to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my annual December "31 Days of Fic" self-challenge.

The water is a color he doesn't even have words to describe. Sapphire, azure, cerulean, pavonine. It's all of them at once, an iridescent spectrum that can't be encompassed by the small, simple word "blue". The sea is dappled with sunlight and Draco thinks it's the second most beautiful vision he's ever had the privilege to see.

The first is the woman coming toward him, barefoot on the wooden walk that leads between the sleep pavillion and the sun deck. She's already golden and shimmering under the tropical sun, her long hair shining like polished amber. Draco smiles as she turns in place, her gauzy skirt floating around her. She walks with her shoulders back and head up, displaying her body without the slightest hint of shame. Her small, pointed breasts ride high on her ribs, demanding his attention. When she straddles him on the chaise, the thin fabric of her skirt rucked to her hips, he gives it. He cups and kneads, palms and strokes, until her nipples are dark and hard and she's clutching his shoulders. Her head's thrown back and she's rocking against him.

Draco slides his hands down to her waist, watching her shiver and relax. Teasing her is one of his favorite games, and the ferocious smile she gives when he finally relents? It makes his heart sing. He teases and torments and taunts, then she pounces him with a growl and a passion that leaves him breathless, sprawled on the bed or the floor or the grass, head spinning, heart pounding.

She tips her head forward and opens her eyes, and Draco realizes he knows exactly what color to call the gleaming sea. It's the color of her eyes, bright and glittering. Calm on the surface and wild beneath. Brilliant, luminous, radiant. Astoria blue.


End file.
